


From Cooties To Kissing

by fanofthefandoms



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crush, Cute, Highschool AU, M/M, Senior year, Smut, awkward but not terrible, cute fluffy stuff, not really underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofthefandoms/pseuds/fanofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had liked Frank since he found out cooties weren't real. And that was a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Cooties To Kissing

Gerard had liked Frank since he found out cooties weren't real. And that was a long time ago. They’re both in their senior year of high school, now. Gerard knew if he was going to make a move, it really had to be soon, because they weren't going to the same college. Frank was headed to Rutgers, while Gerard was going to New York, for the School of Visual Arts. When he told Frank where he was going, Gerard thought he almost saw a flicker of regret in Frank's eyes, but the mind plays tricks on you while you're in love, so Gerard dismissed it. Just as he dismissed the time when Frank held his hand a bit longer than necessary after helping him up, and when he caught Frank looking at his ass while he was pulling up his pants the other day when he forgot a belt, and when Frank got a little closer than a friendly distance in bed while they were at a sleepover in sixth grade.

Today, Gerard promised himself, he would tell Frank. He was scared that even though they had years of friendship and understanding, Frank would reject him and/or laugh him. Gerard had been there for the first boyfriend, first girlfriend, first break up, everything, really. But what if it was too- no, Gerard wouldn't let himself talk him out of this. He would just go up to Frank and-

“Hey Gee!” Frank was walking towards him and he panicked. By now he should be better at talking to him, but it actually got harder as he got older because his crush just got deeper and deeper. Gerard had even found that he would think of him when he was getting himself off. At first, it was weird, but he began to work with it. He would imagine Frank's pen and sharpie covered hands reaching lower and lower down Gerard's body, holding him, his fingers wet with spit and- sometimes Gerard got lost in his own world while drawing fake tattoos on Frank's arms, and he’d have to stop himself before he’d let the thoughts get any dirtier.

“Frank, what's up?” Gerard was keeping his cool, over the little spurt of panic.

“Nothing much, just wanted to see what you were up to.” Gerard was sitting in a library, practically alone if not for the librarian and Frank. How could that possibly interest Frank? Frank was smiling, his chin in his hand, elbow resting on the table.

“Nothing much here either,” Gerard began, “hey, do you want to hang out later tonight?” He said it casually, as if it had just occurred to him, not like he’d been going over all the possible outcomes of this conversation in his head for the past twenty minutes.

“I'm actually going to a party at Pete’s tonight,” Gerard felt his face fall a little, “but you could definitely come with. I'm sure Pete wouldn't mind.” Frank added quickly.

“Sure,” it wasn't the best place to reveal his feelings, but at least if he got rejected, he could sink into the crowd of drunk teens and drink away his sorrows. Or, you know, have one or two free beers until he feels a buzz.

“So it's a plan,” Frank got up to leave, “I’ll pick you up from your house at 7. It's just a casual thing with drinks and snacks, and we can grab something to eat afterwards.” Frank shot him a grin before hopping out the door. It was only a couple seconds before he popped his head back in, “Oh, and wear that Misfits shirt you have, I love that one.” The librarian shushed Frank despite the empty room. “Sorry Mrs. Foreman.” He whispered, and he was off again.

Gerard was sure his face was the most unattractive shade of red at that moment.

~~~~~

There was a knock at the door. Gerard checked his watch, it was only 6:45, Frank was early. Granted, he was practically ready anyway. He pulled on the Misfits shirt Frank mentioned and brushed his wet hair out of his face and made his way to the front of the house. He opened the door and Frank had his hand raised to knock again.

“Frank, hey,” Gerard said, a little breathily, “you're a bit early.” It was weird because Frank was late to everything. He was wearing a shirt for some local band they'd gone to see for Gerard’s birthday. Gerard remembered they’d stayed out all night the night of that concert, just sitting in the grass at the park and talking. They also went out to a diner before and Frank bought Gerard a record at this cool shop. It was a lovely day, and Gerard found himself thinking about it often.

“I know, 6:45 right?” Gerard nodded and Frank bounced a little on his feet.

“Well, you can come in if you’d like.” he moved to the side to let Frank pass. Frank's hand grazed Gerard's thigh and he felt it like sparklers on skin. He closed the door and followed Frank into the kitchen. Mikey was out with friends, probably already at Pete's. Gerard's little brother had the biggest crush on Pete, and he went to all his parties, even though he much preferred staying home. His parents were out having dinner since neither of the Way brothers would be home that night.

“I came early because I wanted you to draw tattoos on me.” This wasn't odd for Frank. He loved Gerard's art, and he loved tattoos. And Gerard loved Frank, so he gave Frank fake tattoos. Frank just lets Gerard go wild on his arms with his sharpie set.

“Sure, of course.” Gerard rushed the words out. He grabbed a black sharpie out of the drawer and set to work. Frank laid his arm on the table for Gerard and continued the conversation while Gerard drew.

“So, you're ready to go after this?”

“Yeah.”

“Because we're still going to be kind of early.”

“I'm okay with that if you are.” Gerard just wanted to get to this party and let loose a little, and then tell Frank there. Gerard looked up at Frank for a moment, and he looked a little annoyed, his eyebrows scrunched together and the corners of his lips turned down. “You don't like it?” Gerard asked, motioning to the doodle of a zombie and an alien.

“No, no of course not. It's not that.”

“Then what's bothering you, wanna talk about it?” Gerard let his hand fall onto Frank's, and Frank grinned a little, his eyebrows going back to their normal resting place.

“No it's fine, it's nothing.” Gerard smiled and got back to the art. Frank spoke again.

“I really liked the one you did last time, with the hopeless romantic on a spiderweb and heart half on either hands.” Gerard remembered that one. He had been feeling particularly crush-y that day. He felt himself blush a little and he nodded. His eyes flashed up to Frank's for a second, and his cheeks were painted with the faintest cloud of pink as well. 

He quickly recreated the old tattoo and added a couple small other ones. A ghost, a noodle, and higher up, a scorpion. He drew the scorpion on Frank's neck, so he had to get closer to draw it. Frank tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Gerard. He let out a shaky breath before drawing. He could feel Frank's pulse, and it was fast. He could feel Frank swallow. He knew Frank could feel his breath on his neck. The whole experience felt so intimate, neither talking, neither needing to talk. This is how it usually got when Frank let Gerard use his body as a canvas. When the drawing was finished, it looked good, albeit a little sloppy. But in Gerard's defense, he was standing extremely close to, if not practically on top of, the love of his life. Frank broke the silence, always the first one to speak.

“How does it look?” His voice was quiet and soft.

“It looks good.” Gerard's voice was quiet, but a little rough from having no usage.

“Is the ink dry?” Frank's eyes locked with Gerard's. Gerard let his fingers rest lightly on Frank's neck. He slid them across the scorpion, making sure the ink had set. Gerard was sure he felt Frank shiver.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, getting his voice back to normal. He looked away from Frank to glance at the time. It was 7:08. “You want to head over? We're a little late.” The room was quiet and there was an obvious tension, Gerard couldn't deny it.

“Sure,” Frank nodded, “I'll drive.” He smiled and got up. They walked to the car, brushing arms. The drive there they listened to music and chatted, just having fun conversation. Gerard’s palms were sweaty and his heart rate was off the charts. They arrived at Pete's a couple minutes later. Before they got out of the car, they held eye contact for a second or two in silence. Frank smiled, and he got out, grinning widely at Gerard before closing his car door. 

Gerard sat there for a second, trying to make figure out what that was, before he joined Frank at the door to Pete's place. The music was loud and the scent of alcohol was faint, but it was there. He could also smell weed from a little higher up. Frank knocked on the door, and Pete opened up.

“Frank! Gerard!” Pete's words were a little slurred, but he wasn't too terribly drunk yet, “Gerard, do you know if Mikey's here? I think I missed him coming in.” Gerard shrugged and Pete sighed a little.

“Pete Wentz, the one and only,” Frank began, walking inside, “ how's it going?”

“It's all great here, dude.” Pete smiled at the ceiling, his head tilted back.

“Glad to hear it,” Frank grabbed two drinks from a table near us and handed me one, “looks like a good party.” Pete nodded. There were more knocks from the front door.

“Duty calls. Gotta go, but you two have fun, I'll see you guys later probably.” At this point, Pete was too far away to hear, and the music was too loud, but the last sentence he said to them sounded something like “there are beds upstairs if you guys decide to finally f-” Who knows what the last word could have been? Guess they'll never know. Pete winked at the two and Frank's ears turned red. He turned to Gerard, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the living room. They stood by the walls in a corner, standing close so they could hear each other, yet still closer than necessary.

“There are a lot of people here tonight.” Frank practically had to yell to be heard. It didn’t help that he was barely 5’6, either. Gerard was slumped over, trying to hear Frank better.

“Yeah.” The two had finished their drinks already.

“Do you want-” “Should I get-” They both spoke at the same time. Gerard giggled nervously and looked at the ground.

“I’ll go get us new drinks.” Frank picked up the two cups and set off to find a way to get to the kitchen. During that time, Gerard had time to think, or rather, worry about what he was going to say to Frank. He bumped into Ray, who was a little less drunk than everyone else.

“Hey, Gerard!” Ray was always happy.

“What’s up Ray?”

“What’s up with you? I saw you come in with Iero, not anything new, but you look pale as a ghost, dude.”

“About that,” Gerard began, ”how do you tell someone you like them?” Gerard blushed as the taller guy laughed.

“Ah, so you’re finally admitting it. Young love at its finest.”

“Any help on the how part?”

“Oh, you’ll know what to do when it happens,” Ray started walking into the crowd, “good luck!” He said something else, but Gerard couldn’t hear him clearly. It had sounded something like, “he’s totally in l--- with you” but he couldn’t make sense of the middle word. This darn loud music. Oh well. Frank came back once Ray had vanished into the crowd.

“Was that Ray?” Frank asked. Gerard nodded. “Dang, I missed hi-”

“I think I’m in love with you.” Frank’s eyes widened and he spilled a little of his drink. “I just thought I should, you know, tell you. I like you.” There was no going back now.

“Well, I should hope so. This is a date, you know.” Gerard must have looked shocked. “You knew that, right?”

“You mean, you like me?” Gerard couldn’t believe it.

“I mean, obviously. In the library I said ‘it’s a date’.”

“You said it was a plan, that’s completely different, Frank.”

“Whatever. I wore the shirt from your birthday.”

“And I wore the Misfits shirt. How was that supposed to tell me this is a date?”

“Look, Gee. I like you too, dummy.” Frank reached up, on his toes, and kissed Gerard. Gerard was glad there was a wall behind him, because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand. It was a small kiss, a nervous kiss, and Frank looked up at Gerard. Gerard took the opportunity to reach down and kiss him again, a sure kiss this time. Frank pushed closer to Gerard, deepening the kiss. He felt Frank’s tongue on his lips, and he opened his mouth. They were kissing almost feverishly and desperately, like they’d been holding this moment back for years. Gerard put one hand on Frank’s hip, and the other on the side of his face. Both boys had imagined this exact moment, and they were basking in all its glory. They broke the kiss for breath and Gerard looked around the room. He saw a thumbs up and a cloud of curly brown hair from the crowd and he laughed.

The two boys locked eyes. “That was better than I'd imagined.” Gerard said.

“Yeah, same.” He couldn't believe the love of his life had fantasized about kissing him. He was amazed. He didn't want to lose the heat they had, so he kissed Frank again. He flipped them, so Frank was on the wall, now. Gerard was pushing against him, and he noticed Frank making small movements with his waist. Frank was rubbing himself on Gerard's thigh, already getting hard. The sight made Gerard pick up the same movement. They were standing there, at the wall, making out and grinding on each other like two horny teenagers. Granted, they were, but they were also in love. They were two horny teenagers in love. 

Frank broke the kiss, “You wanna,” he gestured upstairs. Gerard nodded, grabbing hold of Frank's hand and leading him up the stairs. As Frank looked around the room, he noticed Mikey and Pete in a similar situation to the one he and Gerard had been in. He smirked and followed Gerard up the stairs, shooting a quick thumbs up Pete's way. He got a middle finger in return.

The upper floor had two bedrooms and a bathroom. The whole floor had a skunky smell, as all the stoners were smoking in the bathroom. Gerard headed for Pete's room, knowing there'd be condoms and lube in there if anything like that ended up happening. They got inside the room and he slammed the door, immediately pulling Frank into another kiss, a deep, long kiss.

“Let's move to the,” Frank spoke between kisses, “bed.” Gerard nodded. They made their way to the bed, Gerard walking backwards and Frank followed him, not breaking the embrace. When Gerard's legs hit the bed, Frank pushed him down so that he was laying on his back. Gerard scooted further onto the bed and Frank climbed on top of him, straddling his waist on his knees.

Frank moved his lips away from Gerard's, and he received a small whine from the taller man. The whine was replaced by a quiet moan as Frank's lips reconnected with Gerard's jaw. He trailed kisses and nibbles all the way up to Gerard's ear. Gerard could feel his hot breath so close to his ear, causing him to shiver. He couldn't believe how good this night was.

Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and flipped the two so that he was on top. He couldn't bear not touching Frank, not making him squirm and gasp. For so long they had held back, and Gerard never wanted to hold back again. He lifted Frank's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He set to work on Frank's chest without hesitation. He ran his tongue along Frank's collarbone and kissed the space in between that none and the next, before biting down. Frank gasped and ran his fingers through Gerard's hair. Gerard scattered kisses all across his chest, occasionally leaving hickeys in the mix, as well.

Frank panted, “Take off your shirt.” Gerard looked up.

“I thought you said you liked this shirt though?” Gerard moved his lips back up, leading to Frank's. They kissed for a couple more moments before Frank responded.

“I'd much rather prefer it,” Frank moaned as Gerard bit his lower lip, “on the ground.” Frank began sitting up, the two teens now sitting, Frank with his legs wrapped around Gerard's waist. Gerard kissed Frank with all he had, the two barely coming up for air. Frank slid his hands under Gerard's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Both boys were painfully hard and grinded against each other, searching for some sort of friction. 

Frank began unzipping Gerard's fly but paused, moving his face away from Gerard's to look him in the eye. “Are you okay with this, babe?” Gerard nodded.

“More than okay, Frankie.” He plunged back into the kiss. Frank smiled into the kiss and continued to remove Gerard's pants. He undid the button and slid his pants down. Frank palmed Gee through his underwear, the two teens’ bodies lowering back down to lie on the bed again. Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth as Frank’s palming picked up speed. He was a moaning squirming mess, and Frank was completely the cause of that.

Frank sucked hard on Gerard's neck, right on the soft spot under his ear. Gerard gasped, and his breathing sped up. Frank bit down lower on the other boy’s neck, where it connected with his shoulder. Gerard's breathing hitched and he let out breathy moan as he came. Frank slowed down his palming, and stopped. He brought his hand up to the Gerard's hair, tangling his fingers in the partially dried knots.

“Frank that was,” Gerard was breathing heavily, “it was- it was amazing. That was fantastic.” Frank looked at Gerard. He looked like an angel, his hair all spread, his cheeks red, eyelashes brushing the bags under his eyes. His mouth was open just so slightly. He looked like a masterpiece. He opened his eyes and stared into Frank's. Then, he lowered his eyes and began to unzip Frank's jeans.

“No, Gerard you don't have to if you don't want to.” Frank grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes. Gerard laughed, moving his hand to cup Frank's cheek.

“There's nothing else I'd rather do right now, baby. Is that okay?” Frank nodded, grinning. He was still hard, and he needed to get release soon. Gerard smiled and continued to unzip and lower Frank's jeans. He didn't stop at his jeans, though, he lowered Frank's underwear as well. Frank gasped at the sudden exposure, but in no way wanted Gerard to stop. Gerard lowered his mouth onto Frank's dick, receiving a moan. Frank was anything but quiet, but they didn't care.

Gerard sucked lower on Frank, bobbing his head up and down. Each Bob was accompanied by a gasp and a sharp breath from Frank. He ran his tongue along the slit, Frank arching his back and tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair. Gerard removed his mouth and licked a broad line along the bottom of the other boy’s dick. He went back to bobbing and driving Frank crazy, after. Frank was moaning things to Gerard. Dirty words and dirtier sentences. Gerard let his jaw go slack and took as much of Frank as he could, Frank practically crying out. Frank's face was a picture of pure ecstasy as he climaxed. Gerard lifted his mouth off, his lips making a popping noise. He jacked Frank off as he came and once he was done, he layed down next to him, exhausted.

“Gerard?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you so fucking much.”

“My pleasure, babe.”

They were comfortably quiet for a bit after that, just lying there. Eventually, they came down from the high of that experience and began to clean themselves up. In a matter of minutes, they looked as though nothing had even happened, apart from a few hickeys here and there. Gerard grabbed Frank as he walked to the door, turning him around and bringing him into a kiss.

“Thanks for asking, back there, ya know, when-” Gerard held Frank's hips close, in a sort of half hug.

“No problem, Gee. And thanks to you, too. Consent is sexy.” Frank wiggled his eyebrows and shot Gerard a devilish grin before he pulled him into another kiss, arms around his neck. The two teens savoured the moment. It may not have been the ideal place for it to happen, but it happened, and it was wonderful and perfect, and they couldn't care less about the loud music and skunk smell and beer stains on the carpets. They were in love, and that was enough.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me, this is both my first finished fic ever and my first written smut ever. Also I'm neither gay nor male, so I'm basing this purely off what I've read, so that's why is may seem a little blurry around the edges. Anyway yeah. Do with my writing whatever you please, except for stealing it and claiming it your own. Feel free to roast me in the comments if you find any mistakes or inconsistencies. Anyway yeah that's all. Bye. Oh also if you want you can leave suggestions in the comments, I might possibly do them, who knows. OH also consent is key ;-)


End file.
